


The experimental fluff on Toyhouse

by Yourtreeflower



Series: Gaidinia Drabbles [5]
Category: Gaidinia
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourtreeflower/pseuds/Yourtreeflower
Summary: Disclaimer: The characters belong to a closed species called "Nyanarr" created by Sasori/Aremisu on Deviantart.The character Xavier https://toyhou.se/7342122.xavi-nyanarr- belongs to Sharkimi, Ignacio https://toyhou.se/8552784.ignacio-keegan  and Marley https://toyhou.se/8741805.marley-t-kingley are mine.(Still a wip n rough, will edit now n then )" love a short story about Xavi and Ignacio smutty thingie doing~ like not exactly having sex but maybe Xavi touching Ignacio a little and I would love to see Ignacio's reaction"As you wish :3
Series: Gaidinia Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148822





	The experimental fluff on Toyhouse

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters belong to a closed species called "Nyanarr" created by Sasori/Aremisu on Deviantart.  
> The character Xavier https://toyhou.se/7342122.xavi-nyanarr- belongs to Sharkimi, Ignacio https://toyhou.se/8552784.ignacio-keegan and Marley https://toyhou.se/8741805.marley-t-kingley are mine.  
> (Still a wip n rough, will edit now n then )
> 
> " love a short story about Xavi and Ignacio smutty thingie doing~ like not exactly having sex but maybe Xavi touching Ignacio a little and I would love to see Ignacio's reaction"  
> As you wish :3

The experimental fluff  
on Toyhouse

  


[TOYHOU.SE](https://toyhou.se)

  * [Register](https://toyhou.se/~account/register)
  * Login



Menu 

  * __Literature
  * [YourTreeflower](https://toyhou.se/YourTreeflower)
  * [ __The experimental fluff](https://toyhou.se/~literature/64734.the-experimental-fluff)
  * [ 1  Chapter 1 ](https://toyhou.se/~literature/64734.the-experimental-fluff/1.-/)
  * [ 2  More experimental drabbles ](https://toyhou.se/~literature/64734.the-experimental-fluff/2.more-experimental-drabbles/)
  * [ 3  The 3 to 1 ](https://toyhou.se/~literature/64734.the-experimental-fluff/3.the-3-to-1/)
  * [ 4  Movie Night with Challenges ](https://toyhou.se/~literature/64734.the-experimental-fluff/4.movie-night-with-challenges/)
  * [ 5  Waiting- Ignacio and Marley ](https://toyhou.se/~literature/64734.the-experimental-fluff/5.waiting-ignacio-and-marley/)
  * [ 6  Laundry Day ](https://toyhou.se/~literature/64734.the-experimental-fluff/6.laundry-day/)
  * [ 7  Not So Very Typical Day ](https://toyhou.se/~literature/64734.the-experimental-fluff/7.not-so-very-typical-day/)



# Content Warning

* * *

####  __Mature Content Warning

* * *

This page has been marked as containing mature content. By continuing, you acknowledge that you are 18 years old or over. 

Please note your consent will be stored in cookies until your session is closed. 

[No thanks!](https://toyhou.se/)  



End file.
